


splatoon 3 hype baybee

by Sozbro



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Trans Female Character, Vibrators, only for a little, sayaka is there for a little i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sozbro/pseuds/Sozbro
Summary: Mukuro gets a vibe shoved up her butt and hilarity ensues (it really doesn't)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	splatoon 3 hype baybee

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is short i wrote this in like 5 seconds. disclaimer im asexual and i dont get things shoved up my ass. this doesnt really relate to the fic i just wanted to put that out there.

Mukuro laid her stomach and waist against Junko’s desk, her skirt pulled up and panties revealed to her twin sister and head facing forward as to not watch as Junko prepared what she needed to. Behind her was her darling fashionista of a sister, and she was rummaging through a stash of various objects.

“It’s gotta be here somewhere!” She spoke, throwing miscellaneous items behind her. Mukuro turned her head for a moment to see what was happening, but quickly turned it back so as to not agitate Junko as she searched. All was going slow until Junko exclaimed “Found it!” and sprung up excitedly.

“Is this really a good idea?” Mukuro murmured, blushing as she remembered the task that they were about to proceed with at hand. “Don’t be stupid, Mukuro. You know this’ll benefit both of us!”

As she said that, the slightly younger sister pulled down Mukuro’s panties to her knees, her most sensitive and private areas exposed to the cool air of the room where she basically spied on everyone. With one hand, Junko slapped her hand against Mukuro’s ass and gripped hard, making her older sister tremble and clench her teeth; meanwhile the other hand was occupied holding some kind of ‘toy’.

“Aw are you getting aroused already? I haven't really done anything,” Junko smirked and squatted, her face now directly in level with Mukuro's decently sized ass. She still stared forward, embarrassed when she felt Junko's hand caress her balls softly. Mukuro wasn't huge on touching herself because of dysphoria. But, fuck, she could make exceptions. She heard something drop to the floor and Junko's hand move away from her smooth balls. Just as she was about to question this, she gasped as her cheeks were spread and Junko's wet tongue pressed against her now exposed asshole, sending a chill up Mukuro's spine.

“J-Junko, fuck!” Mukuro's heart beat hard and fast against her ribcage upon feeling her sister's tongue lap at her hole, then being pushed past the rim and inside of her; she wasn't exactly new to having things inside her, but never did she have Junko eat her out.

Mukuro's cock jumps excitedly and grows harder, though not at its full length, while Junko licks her hole at a pretty quick pace. She’d switch from tracing circles around it, to pushing her tongue inside and tonguefucking her, which began to drive Mukuro wild. As desperate as Mukuro is to touch herself, she resists. She knows Junko wouldn't like that. So she stands and moans while pleasantly enjoying the short time she'd have getting her ass eaten by her sister.

Unsurprisingly, and much to the soldier’s annoyance, Junko stops licking her, and reaches down to grab the toy she discarded on the floor just for a moment. “I probably shouldn't have left it there but whatever,”. With one hand still used to spread Mukuro's ass, she uses the one holding the hot pink toy to prod the tip against her slick asshole. “You think my spit would be enough to work as lubricant?”

“Well-”

“Doesn’t matter,” Junko interrupts and begins to push the toy inside of her. “Oh, and by the way, this vibrates as well! It’s pretty powerful and has good battery life~”

Junko pushes it further. It goes in surprisingly easy and her sister takes it well. Well, ignoring the fact Mukuro let out a hiss of discomfort. It didn’t matter though. Once the rest of it is in, minus the base obviously, Junko pulls Mukuro’s panties back up to her thighs. “Come on, you gotta get dressed up now.”

Mukuro looks at her. “You’re making me wear my disguise with-”

“Yep!” Junko nonchalantly walks away to retrieve all the necessary clothing and accessories for Mukuro to wear.

“T-That would probably result in me outing myself, Junko.” She turned around and her cock still stood hard, though not as excited as it was earlier. Junko scoffed and came back with Mukuro’s disguise, pushing it against her chest. “Not my problem. Get dressed, we’ll have a bit of fun before any killings happen~”

Sighing, Mukuro agreed to go with her sister’s plan, first pulling up her panties (which was difficult), then discarding her regular clothes and replacing it with her sister’s. Once she completed her makeover, quote unquote, she left the room to return to her dorm like nothing had happened, then headed to the cafeteria once the morning announcement came on.

Everything was seemingly normal. People were gathered in the cafeteria, doing whatever they felt like, just hanging around and not killing each other. That would be weird. Mukuro attempted to ignore the obvious vibrator that was shoved up her ass, as everytime she paid any mind to it, she could feel arousal spark up inside her, and the last thing she needed was to pop a boner in front of everyone.

Seeing as nobody was really paying attention to her, Mukuro thought it’d be beneficial to walk around and ignore anyone. Just as she began to leave her seat, a familiar face walked up to her excitedly. It was the pop sensation, Sayaka Maizono. _What does she want from me?!_ Mukuro thinks, her face flushed softly.

“Junko! You wanna explore the school building with me~?” Sayaka asks, awfully close to the maybe-fashionista. Mukuro chuckles nervously. “What happened to, uh, that other guy?”

Sayaka gives her a smile. “Oh, nothing! I just thought I’d ask you this time, since you seem really nice!”

Of course she’d ask her this. Totally not horrible timing. Mukuro resisted the urge to let out an annoyed sigh; I mean, this is Sayaka Maizono we’re talking about, then smiled and gave her an affirming nod. “Yeah, totally! I don’t mind at all.” She flashed her a peace sign and Sayaka beamed happily. “Well, let’s go then!”

The walk wasn’t pleasant. Well, it was for a bit, until Junko decided to mess with her as the two were in the middle of walking, and the toy started vibrating. It was a low setting, but it was pressed against a sensitive spot. When she suddenly felt the somewhat low vibrations, Mukuro whined behind clenched teeth, luckily not emitting any kind of reaction from Sayaka; who was happily walking along the corridors with Mukuro pacing slowly next to her.

“Oh, do you wanna go anywhere specific? I just wanted to pace around the place to be honest.” Sayaka broke the silence with her question. Mukuro’s eyes lit up with surprise and leaned forward, just to avoid any suspicion from her, though it probably didn’t help much.

“I’m okay with that. I didn’t, like, have anything in mind.”

They kept walking and Sayaka began to talk with Mukuro about random things; such as conversation starters and going in depth about her past (Mukuro tried not to talk too much about her personal life). Just as a conversation began, Junko decided to fuck things up again and change the settings, much higher this time. Mukuro feels a jolt shoot up her body and she moans, leaning in some more and covering her crotch with her arms, alerting Sayaka.

“Are you okay??” Sayaka gives Mukuro a look of concern, to which she looks up, tears in her eyes and still trying to maintain a smile.

“I-I’m fine, just cramps! They’re really bad today.”

Sayaka blushes. “Ah! I understand, should we go back then?”

“N-No, it’s okay.”

Mukuro cursed at herself mentally for saying that. She easily could have avoided this situation and just get punished by Junko again, but nope, had to continue essentially getting tortured in front of some cute girl.

They kept walking, Mukuro’s cock was painfully hard and aching in her panties and the vibrator was kept at a high setting, the vibrations occasionally increasing in strength, pressed against a sensitive spot and driving her mad. Though for the most part, it stayed at the setting Junko intended it to be at. Mukuro just prayed that it wouldn’t go any higher and that it wouldn’t get worse from that point.

Or maybe she did want it to go higher. Who knows.

“Sayaka, could we go to the kitchen? I actually haven’t eaten anything at all today.”

“That’s okay! I could maybe make us something to eat!” Sayaka took Mukuro’s hand and turned to talk towards the kitchen. Mukuro blushed and resisted the urge to facepalm right then and there. This is going to be horrible.

Upon arriving at the kitchen, Sayaka began to search around to find something the two women could eat, letting Mukuro know she can just lean by the counter and wait. That was a relief to her, as she thought it’d be a bit awkward if she came while trying to find a bite to eat.

Still, it’s really fucking hard trying to stay quiet. Mukuro’s cock is practically begging to be touched and leaks with precum. After half a minute, she’s unable to withstand it much longer. She makes sure Sayaka is entirely busy with gathering ingredients for who-fucking-knows-what and begins to rub the panty bulge under her skirt. She keeps her mouth shut tightly and continues rubbing herself as secretly as possible, but it’s not enough. The vibrator is at an even higher setting now and it just brings Mukuro physical and mental pain. She knows she’s going to come, she knows she _wants_ to come, but she also can’t bring herself to leave the kitchen. Where is she gonna go anyways?

“God, Junko,” Mukuro mutters under her breath. She wants to take it out just to get it over with, but can’t. It’s not like she physically can’t, it’s a psychological thing as far as she’s concerned. She stands upright and, for whatever reasons, moves towards Sayaka and stands closer to her as she begins to make something to eat, but Mukuro wasn’t paying attention to what it was; probably waffles.

Sayaka looked over. “You seem a little... heated. You okay?”

“It’s just the cramps, don’t worry. They’ll go away aaaany second now!” Mukuro’s voice breaks slightly in the middle of her sentence and just prays to whatever's up there that Sayaka doesn’t suspect anything. Nah, fuck that, she needs to leave.

But she can’t just ditch Sayaka now, can she? I mean it’s either she tries to be nice and ends up creaming in her underwear and probably outing herself, or just bails out. Her prostate is being abused at this point and arousal continuously builds up in her abdomen, face burning and legs quivering ever so slightly, though not too subtly to which you can’t tell she’s in some sort of discomfort. Mukuro tenses up and without much thought grabs onto Sayaka’s arm.

“Huh? Junko, what’s wrong?” Sayaka looked at her surprised.

Unable to even think properly, she blurts out, “Fuck, Sayaka. H-Hurts, it hurts a lot-!”

Before Sayaka could even question what the fashionista was on about, in the blink of an eye, Mukuro let go of the blue haired idol and fell to her knees then onto her ass, pulling up her skirt with one hand in a swift motion and whining pathetically. Sayaka can see the obvious bulge in her panties and the sight is worsened once Mukuro comes through the fabric, her thighs trembling and eyes filling with tears, though she also seemed to have a look of utter pleasure. Her vibrator was still abusing her overstimulated prostate even as she came, giving her one hell of a painful orgasm.

Once her climax passes, she looks up at Sayaka with a look of shock and confusion. The confused part was because what was going on in her mind to make her do that, and shock from realizing she came in front of someone and outed herself. Sayaka looked as if she had seen a ghost, though there was also a noticeable blush on her face.

Fuck, this was gonna be a pain to explain.

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking of writing a UDG fic since i recently played it and enjoyed it a lot... either that or another kaito/shuichi/maki fic. anyways, thanks for reading.


End file.
